El verdadero significado de hacer el amor
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Sakura se pone muy feliz, pues su novio, Shaoran, la visitaría aquel fin de semana a Tomoeda. Un cambio de planes en la rutina familiar dará un giro a la historia de los jóvenes enamorados. S&S ADVERTENCIA: FANFIC LEMON. Menores de 18 años, abstenerse de leer ésta historia.


**ADVERTENCIA: FANFIC LEMON. **_Menores de 18 años, abstenerse de leer ésta historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. Sólo la historia es mía, la publiqué en otro sitio hace muchos años. La adapté para que concordara con las personalidades de los personajes aquí mencionados._

**El verdadero significado de hacer el amor**

Me cuesta un poco contar ésta historia, incluso ahora, cuando la estoy escribiendo en mi diario. Es que aún me cuesta creer que, horas atrás, haya experimentado algo tan magnífico. Podría decirse que hubo magia en el momento.

Tuve que levantarme en la madrugada de hoy, 2 de Octubre, para escribir ésto, pues sé muy bien que si lo hago durante el día, Kero indudablemente espiaría el contenido de mi diario. Es por eso que éste cuaderno siempre lo tengo donde Kero jamás se atrevería a revisar: en mi cajón de la ropa interior. Tengo la fortuna de mi lado, pues ni mi guardián (ni nadie) sabe de la existencia de dicho diario. Bueno... excepto una sola persona...

La historia comienza unos días atrás. Me había llevado mi diario conmigo, pues quería escribir en el descanso entre el término de la práctica de porristas, hasta el momento de ir a casa, acompañada de Tomoyo. A los 16 años, aún nos acompañamos mutuamente hasta nuestros hogares, pues sabemos que las hormonas de los chicos de nuestra clase (y de otras aulas) a veces nos han jugado vergonzosas malas pasadas.

Yo estaba particularmente entusiasmada, pues en la última carta que había recibido de Shaoran, me había dicho que viajaría para pasar un fin de semana en Tomoeda. Nos veíamos pocas veces. Él solía viajar a Tomoeda más veces de las que yo podía viajar a Hong Kong. Pero gracias a que había estado en trabajos de medio tiempo, en la fecha de su cumpleaños, yo lograba llegar al importe del boleto de avión, y así viajar para estar con mi querido Shaoran.

Estaba esperando a que Tomoyo terminara el ensayo con el coro. La práctica de porristas había terminado. Yo había tenido tiempo de refrescarme, cambiarme y salir a dar un paseo por la arboleda de la preparatoria Seijou. Me senté bajo uno de los árboles más frondosos, y saqué mi diario de mi mochila.

_"Patio de la preparatoria Seijou. Jueves 29 de Septiembre, 15:45 hs. _

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy te traje de paseo en mi mochila, porque ésta noche tengo que dormir temprano. Para eso es que estoy escribiendo ahora, y no más tarde, __teniendo__ que esperar a que Kero se quede dormido._

_¡Estoy muy contenta! Shaoran llegará mañana desde Hong Kong y quiero despertar bien temprano para ir a buscarlo. No puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo. De hecho, es tanta mi ansiedad que anoche tuve de nuevo un sueño algo... subido de tono. De todos modos, no es solo mi culpa. Chiharu es muy __desinhibida__ a la hora de hablar sobre sus relaciones sexuales con Yamazaki. Ni hablar de Naoko, que hace dos días trajo una "novela rosa" y me la prestó para que la leyera. Rika dijo que esa novela ya la había leído, y le había ayudado mucho a la hora de tener su primera vez. Aún no sabemos quién es el novio de Rika. Lo único que sabemos es que se conocen desde hace más de 6 años. Desde que leí esa novela, el mismo sueño viene a mi todas las noches. Es una suerte que hasta ahora Kero no me haya escuchado. Sé muy bien que hago mucho ruido cuando tengo toda clase de sueños. Pero con éste tipo de sueños... no quiero imaginarme lo que debo de decir dormida..._

_En el sueño, Shaoran y yo estamos besándonos. No es que no hemos hecho eso antes, pero en ésta ocasión, el beso era muy apasionado. El metía su lengua en mi boca, y yo hacía lo mismo en la suya. Me tenía aprisionada contra un árbol. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, y se sentía muy caliente al tacto. Mis manos estaban en su pecho. Él me tenía tomada de la cintura con una mano, y la otra la tenía en mi nuca. Por momentos dejaba mi boca para besar mi cuello y mi clavícula. Se sentía tan bien..._

_La verdad es que no recuerdo cómo seguía el sueño, pero sé que me despertaba antes de que sonara el reloj, la última vez, fue con una mano sobre mi ropa interior, completamente empapada. Ahí me di cuenta que soy capaz de darme placer estando dormida. Debo tener cuidado para que Kero no se entere... "_

\- ¡Sakura! - escucho que Tomoyo me llama desde lejos.

\- ¡Tomoyo! - yo levantó la vista y la saludó desde mi lugar. Guardé rápidamente mi cuaderno en la mochila, y salí al encuentro de mi amiga.

\- Perdóname por la demora, pero es que la maestra nos insistió en hacer un ensayo general antes del concurso, y nos ha tomado más de la cuenta -

Nos pusimos en marcha - No te preocupes. Había dejado algo pendiente para hacer mientras te esperaba, así que el tiempo se me pasó volando -

\- Ya veo. Supongo que estarás apuntando cosas que no debes olvidar de hacer. Como Li llega mañana, seguramente querrás que todo esté en orden -

\- ¡Si, así es! - respondí aliviada. ¡Que bueno! Tomoyo no preguntó sobre el cuaderno.

Me costó dormir, pues la ansiedad de ver a Shaoran de nuevo era mucho mayor de lo que yo pensaba. Además, cada vez que lograba dormir, volvía a tener el mismo sueño. Me desperté tocándome de nuevo bajo mi ropa interior.

_"Sólo hay una manera de que me duerma de una vez por todas"_, pensé para mí misma. Convoqué a la carta Oscuridad, sin tener la necesidad de usar mi báculo. Lo único que hice fue pensar en la carta, y ésta salió de mi mochila. Con ésto me aseguré de crear un plano dimensional paralelo al mío, como en la obra de La Bella Durmiente. Así, pude continuar satisfaciéndome. Para hacer mi tarea más fácil, me quité mis bragas, y continué acostada, tocando aquel curioso botoncito rosado. Oleadas de placer vinieron a mi. Cerré los ojos, y pensé en aquel sueño. Noté que mis dedos sabían a dónde llegar. Tal vez me había tocado más veces dormida de las que yo sospechaba. Mi dedo mayor era el encargado de moverse, los otros dos que lo rodeaban los utilicé para abrir un poco más la zona. Mi otra mano fue a parar a uno de mis senos. Pasaba apenas las yemas de mi dedos por mi pezón, y enseguida se puso tieso. Lo seguía tocando y un cosquilleo pronto se formó en la zona de mi vientre. Algo estaba por pasar. Se me cansaban las manos, pero no quería detenerme. Resistí todo lo que pude... pero... algo pasó. El cansancio tuvo más fuerza que mi voluntad en ésta ocasión. Me sentí triste, algunas lágrimas se me escaparon. Pero estaba completamente agotada. Con eso sería suficiente por ahora para poder dormir.

Mientras a carta Oscuridad regresaba a su forma de carta y volvía a reunirse con las demás, tuve mucho por lo que agradecer. Me levanté y me vestí nuevamente. Doy gracias a Kero por haberme supervisado en mi entrenamiento como Maestra de Cartas. No solo ahora puedo usar magia sin que nadie lo note, por que aprendí a ocultar mi presencia mágica, sino que también tengo ahora mucha más resistencia que a los 11 años con respecto al manejo de las cartas. Además, no necesito el báculo para convocarlas. Me acosté, y cerré mis ojos. Por otra parte, aquella novela rosa realmente me ayudó bastante. Tendré que recordar luego regalarle a Naoko una de sus golosinas favoritas, o un libro nuevo. Seguro con cualquiera se va a poner muy contenta.

Si, me excitaba la idea de nuestro primer encuentro íntimo, pero a la vez me sentía avergonzada. ¿Y si eso que tanto estuve esperando no resultaba tan maravilloso como lo imaginaba? Peor aún: ¿Y si hago algo que arruinara el momento, o llegara a hacer sentir incómodo a Shaoran?

Al día siguiente, logré a duras penas levantarme temprano. Aún no había amanecido. Tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo para tomar el bus. Eso fue lo que le dejé dicho en una nota a mi padre. Cuando llegué a un lugar en el que no había nadie, convoqué a la carta Vuelo. Me elevé muy, muy alto. Ver el amanecer desde esa altura era algo reconfortante e inspirador. Me apresuré a llegar a mi destino, y bajé a tierra un buen trecho antes del aeropuerto. Aún cuando fuera un horario temprano, si alguien me descubre estaría en graves dificultades. Así que al bajar, tomé el bus.

Sólo tuve que esperar 10 minutos en la puerta de los arribos, y ahí lo vi. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscarme. Sintió mi presencia y enseguida clavó la mirada en mi. Sus ojos color chocolate me miraban con ternura, y una sonrisa surcó su bello rostro.

\- ¡Shaoran! - exclamé, y corriendo fui a su encuentro. No tardó en recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Nos abrazamos largamente.

\- Sakura... - suspiró él en mi oído. Sentí un estremecimiento al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi. Nos separamos para vernos a los ojos, y fue cuando nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente. Comenzó como un beso suave, y luego hubo un poco más de exigencia de uno y de otro...

\- ¡Oh, ésto es tan romántico! - escuchamos una voz muy familiar para ambos. Nos separamos y giramos hacia donde provenía la voz. Demasiado cerca de nosotros, estaba Tomoyo... filmando toda la escena.

Shaoran enseguida se echó para atrás ante tal sorpresa, y yo hice lo mismo. Ambos estábamos como tomates.

\- ¡No puedo creer que aún les avergüence que alguien los vea besándose! - dijo Tomoyo, mientras guardaba la cámara en su cartera. - Se comportan como niños. Ya tienen 16 años -

\- No es eso, Tomoyo - dije yo, tratando de defendernos - Una cosa es que nos besemos en público, otra muy distinta es que nos filmes en ese momento, y tan de cerca -

\- ¡Es que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de filmarte siendo besada, Sakura! - se justificó mi amiga - Me perdí de tu primer beso, así que por lo menos con ésto ya es bastante compensación -

\- Tú nunca cambias, Daidouji - expresó Shaoran.

Salimos del aeropuerto y el coche de Tomoyo estaba esperándonos, junto a sus guardaespaldas. Todos subimos en él, y nos fuimos a mi casa. Como mi hermano ahora reside en los dormitorios de la universidad, papá permitió que Shaoran se quedara durante ese fin de semana en el cuarto que estaba libre. Almorzamos todos juntos: Tomoyo, Kero, Shaoran y yo.

Fue luego de comer el postre que Tomoyo nos invitó a todos al cine, incluyendo a Kero. Aceptamos de buena gana. Vimos una película romántica. Mientras estábamos en el cine, Shaoran me abrazó, y quedamos así hasta que terminó la película. Kero estaba muy contento por que yo le había comprado un balde de palomitas para él solo. Según lo que me contó Tomoyo, mientras Shaoran y yo fuimos por a comprar bebidas, le ofreció a Kero la posibilidad de acompañarla a su casa para pasar la noche allí, mirando los videos de las batallas contra las cartas Clow.

\- ¡De ningún modo! ¡No pienso dejar sola a Sakura con ese mocoso! - dijo Kero, disgustado.

\- Es una verdadera lástima. Había horneado un pastel de fresas, pero no tengo con quien compartirlo - dijo Tomoyo, simulando tristeza.

El rostro de Kero cambió de la sorpresa - Mmm... bueno... tampoco quiero que tus esfuerzos sean en vano, Tomoyo. ¡Te ayudaré a terminar con ese delicioso pastel! - dijo Kero, alegremente.

Fue así que Tomoyo, diciendo que debía volver a su casa para prepararse para el concurso de coro que tendría al día siguiente, se marchó con Kero, dejándonos solos a Shaoran y a mi. Los despedí a ambos agitando la mano alegremente, como cuando era niña.

\- Sakura - dijo Shaoran. Me di vuelta al escuchar que me llamaba. - Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir contigo. ¿Querrías acompañarme? -

\- ¡Claro! - contesté yo.

Aún faltaba un poco para que atardeciera, cuando llegamos al Parque Pingüino. Shaoran se adelantó a la parte del bosque, llegó hasta aquel claro donde me había encontrado cuando fuimos a capturar la carta Espejo, y se sentó bajo un árbol. Yo me senté a su lado. Nos quedamos un rato así, sin decir nada. Entonces él habló.

\- Extrañé Tomoeda - dijo Shaoran - Aquí es tan tranquilo... siento que puedo relajarme en éste lugar. Pero, sobre todo... - y se giró para verme - Te extrañé tanto, Sakura - Luego se levantó, y me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Esa misma mano se entrelazó con la mía - Hay otro motivo por el cual he venido hasta aquí. Mi madre me ha dicho que el Consejo de Magos de Hong Kong ha determinado que, como futuro líder del clan Li, debo comprometerme antes de cumplir 17 años, y casarme a los 21 - luego de decirme ésto, se arrodilló ante mi. - Sakura, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? -

\- Sha-Shaoran... - eso me tomó absolutamente por sorpresa. Pero al mirarlo a esos ojos chocolate que tanto me fascinan, que tenían una mirada llena de amor, no dudé - Si, Shaoran, me casaré contigo -

Shaoran sonrió de tal manera que pensé que se me saldría el corazón. Se levantó de golpe y me abrazó. Yo lo abracé también, riendo contenta. Me separó de él, y buscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar una pequeña caja que él mismo abrió. Adentro había una sortija de compromiso con un hermoso diamante en forma de estrella.

\- Mi padre se lo dio a mi madre cuando le propuso matrimonio. El padre de mi padre también. Éste anillo de compromiso es una reliquia dentro de mi familia Li. Ha estado con nosotros por muchísimas generaciones. Lo usan las novias desde el momento que se comprometen hasta el día de la boda - mientras decía ésto, tomó mi mano y colocó la sortija en mi dedo.

\- Es hermoso - dije yo.

\- Cuando mi madre me entregó la cajita antes de partir, me dijo que las casualidades no existen, que sólo existe lo inevitable. Me ordenó que no la abriera hasta que estuviera en el avión. Cuando la abrí, había una pequeña carta. Mi padre la había escrito el día que yo nací, explicándome sobre éste objeto. Yo no supe de la existencia de éste anillo hasta que me lo entregó - dijo Shaoran, y sonrió. - Cuando vi la forma de estrella, me dio la impresión de que el destino sabía de antemano que esa sortija estaba hecha especialmente para ti - Y me abrazó de nuevo.

\- Shaoran... - dije, emocionada.

\- "Será tu deber, ante todo, lograr la felicidad de la mujer con la que te cases. Esa mujer será la que te haga feliz con sólo verla sonreír". En la carta, mi padre dijo eso. Y tiene razón - dijo Shaoran. Nos miramos a los ojos - Te amo, Sakura -

\- Te amo, Shaoran - dije. Y nos besamos.

Se acercó a mi, y me besó despacio. Pero luego pasó lo mismo que en el aeropuerto: Algo nos empujaba a pedir más uno de otro. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y sin dejar de besarme, me hizo retroceder lentamente hacia el árbol donde estábamos sentados, hasta que quedó mi espalda contra el tronco. El metía su lengua en mi boca, y yo hacía lo mismo en la suya. Me tenía aprisionada. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, y se sentía muy caliente al tacto. Mis manos estaban en su pecho. Él me tenía tomada de la cintura con una mano, y la otra la tenía en mi nuca. Por momentos dejaba mi boca para besar mi cuello y mi clavícula. Se sentía tan bien...

Hasta que él se detuvo. Se separó un poco.

\- No deberíamos estar haciendo ésto aquí - dijo él, avergonzado. - Discúlpame, es solo que te extrañé tanto - me liberó y se arregló la ropa.

\- Descuida, no fue nada - Me sentía algo decepcionada de que nos hubiésemos detenido, pero tuve que reconocer que tenía razón - ¿Nos vamos? Aún hay que comprar las cosas para hacer la cena - le dije, mientras terminada de acomodarme la ropa.

Cuando terminamos de hacer las compras, llegamos a casa, y mi padre estaba allí. Para nuestra sorpresa, Touya y Yukito también se encontraban allí. Enseguida, mi hermano intercambió miradas rudas con Shaoran, hasta que éste pidió de hablar con mi padre a solas. Yukito, mi hermano y yo permanecimos en la cocina, preparando la cena. Shaoran y mi padre fueron a la sala. Yukito preguntó el anillo, y le dijo que Shaoran me lo había regalado. Luego de ese comentario, Touya permaneció pensativo, y en ningún momento me llamó "Monstruo", como solía hacer.

Finalmente, mi papá y Shaoran se nos unieron para cenar. Luego de la cena, mi papá nos dijo que Shaoran había pedido su consentimiento para poder casarse conmigo. Yukito se entusiasmó ante la idea y nos felicitó a ambos. Touya no se sorprendió. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los volvió a abrir, miró directamente a Shaoran.

\- Si haces llorar a mi hermana, te arrepentirás - dijo.

Dio gracias por la comida, se excusó de que tenía trabajo, y se marchó. Yo me quedé preocupada por él.

\- Tranquila, hija - me dijo mi padre. - Ya sabes cómo es Touya. Le tomará algo de tiempo, pero eventualmente les deseará lo mejor para ambos -

Entonces sonreí. Llevé los trastos para lavarlos, pero Shaoran dijo que él lo haría. Mi padre nos deseó las buenas noches, y se fue a dormir temprano. Aproveché el tiempo que quedaba antes de acostarme, y me fui a mi cuarto. Me puse la pijama y hablé con Tomoyo por teléfono para contarle la buena noticia. Le pedí que no le dijera nada a Kero, pues quería decírselo yo misma. Tomoyo me aseguró que no lo haría, pues si lo hiciera, Kero iría volando a su casa en ese instante.

Cuando corté la llamada, dos golpes sonaron en mi puerta. Era Shaoran, que también tenía la pijama puesta. Recordaba haberlo visto con esa misma pijama una vez, cuando estábamos en Hong Kong. Era color verde, su color favorito.

\- Vine a desearte buenas noches - dijo él.

\- Lo sé - respondí. - Cuando estuve de visita en Hong Kong, hacías lo mismo - le sonreí, y me senté en mi cana.

Shaoran enrojeció. - Bueno, es que yo... - dijo, nervioso. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. - Son pocas las veces que hemos compartido el mismo techo a la hora de dormir. Y siento que, cuando eso ocurre, es mi deber asegurarme que duermas bien -

\- Shaoran... - suspiré. Y lo abracé. - Buenas noches - le dije al oído. Él correspondió mi abrazo. Luego nos separamos y me besó.

\- Buenas noches, Sakura - dijo él. Y se retiró.

En cuanto se fue, corrí hasta el cajón de mi ropa interior, tomé el diario y me puse a escribir todo lo acontecido ese día. No olvidé mencionar en el diario que mi sueño se había cumplido. Supuse que luego de aquello, ya no soñaría con lo mismo.

Estaba equivocada. Volví a soñar con Shaoran. Ésta vez, estábamos sobre mi cama. Él estaba acostado. Llegué a ver su torso desnudo. Yo estaba encima de él, sentada. O eso es lo que parecía, por la posición en que me encontraba. Me encontraba desnuda, subiendo y bajando sobre mi propio eje. Shaoran no dejaba de mirarme con ojos llenos de pasión. De nuevo sentí esa sensación en mi vientre...

Me desperté agitada. Mi mano estaba de nuevo bajo mis bragas, y las noté completamente mojadas. Ésto no podía seguir así... Pero, ¿cómo solucionarlo?

Sentí tocar mi puerta. La luz del sol se colaba por las rendijas de mi persiana.

\- Sakura, ya está listo el desayuno - escuché la voz de mi padre.

\- Ya voy, papá - me levanté y me vestí. Ese día decidí ponerme una polera negra y una falda blanca. Bajé, y mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa. Entonces vi algo que no esperaba ver: Shaoran estaba usando el delantal de mi hermano, y estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

\- Buenos días - escuché que me dijo, pero yo me quedé sorprendida ante la imagen. Me acordé del sueño que había tenido anoche, y por un momento se me cruzó la imagen de Shaoran sin la camisa puesta. Me sonrojé muy fuerte. - ¿Ocurre algo, Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran, preocupado.

\- ¿Eh? - dije, saliendo de mi ensueño . No, no me pasa nada, estoy bien - dije con mi alegría acostumbrada - ¡Buenos días, Shaoran! ¡Buenos días, papá! - saludé y me senté en la mesa, junto a mi padre. Shaoran se sentó frente a mi.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente. En eso, suena el teléfono.

\- ¿Si? Habla Kinomoto - dije. Luego de escuchar por el auricular, hablé de nuevo - Si, un momento, por favor - entonces me acerqué con el inalámbrico hasta la cocina. - Papá, te llaman de la universidad -

\- Gracias, hija - Tomó el teléfono, y se fue a la sala. - Si, habla el profesor Kinomoto - Yo volví a sentarme para terminar mi desayuno. - ¿Es absolutamente necesario? - su voz sonaba algo preocupada. - De acuerdo, allí estaré - luego escuchamos el ruido del aparato siendo colocado nuevamente en la base. - Lo lamento mucho, hija - dijo cuando volvió a la mesa a terminar de desayunar - Me han llamado para resolver un problema que hubo en la excavación de la que volví hace poco. Tendré que partir hacia allá cuanto antes - dijo, apenado.

\- Oh... - dije preocupada - ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo, papá? -

\- De hecho, si. ¿Podrías bajar al sótano por las maletas? Yo necesito preparar unos documentos importantes en el estudio y-

\- No te preocupes, papá, te ayudaré a hacer las maletas para que puedas ganar algo de tiempo -

Y así pasó toda la mañana y el mediodía. Paramos para comer algo. Shaoran, viendo que estábamos ocupados, se tomó la molestia de comprar las cosas para hacer el almuerzo, y también cocinó. Mi papá se deshizo en halagos sobre su futuro yerno y sus cualidades culinarias. Shaoran se sonrojó, dijo que no era la gran cosa, pero yo apoyé a mi padre. Una pena que luego tuviera que irse. Dijo que había llamado a Touya para avisarle. Por supuesto, mi hermano no lo tomó nada bien. Dijo que, ni bien saliera de las clases, vendría a casa.

Como a las 4 y media, se marchó mi papá. Le propuse a Shaoran, como agradecimiento por el almuerzo que nos preparó, que vayamos a tomar un helado, pero Shaoran manifestó que no le agradaba tomar helado en otoño. Me mostró un paquete de palomitas de maíz que había comprado al mediodía, de esas que se meten al microondas.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no vemos una película en la sala? - preguntó él. Me gustó mucho la idea.

Así que nos sentamos en el sillón grande de la sala. Tras hacer algo de zapping, encontramos algo para ver que nos gustara a ambos. Al rato, por todo el trajín de haber hecho tantas cosas en el día y con mucho apuro, me entró algo de sueño, y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté, estaba acostada en mi cama, mirando hacia la pared. Sin moverme, miré mi reloj: las 5 y media. Touya no llegaría hasta las 8. Cuando intenté moverme, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Shaoran se había dormido junto a mi, sentí su respiración en mi nuca, y me estaba abrazando con firmeza. Puede que por estar dormido no se dio cuenta, pero la mano que me tenía abrazada estaba sosteniendo uno de mis senos. Me puse colorada, pero en el momento que me moví un poco, su agarre en mi seno se hizo un poco más fuerte, y eso logró que yo lanzara un suspiro. Eso me había gustado, pero no quería que Shaoran se avergonzara luego si se despertaba en esa posición. Así que, con cuidado, me deshice de su abrazo, y lo moví, de manera que él quedó acostado. Yo quedé encima de él, pero cuando estaba por levantarme de la cama, mi pie se enganchó con el cubrecama, y caí en una posición muy vergonzosa: sobre él.

Sobresaltado, Shaoran despertó. Al verse en esa posición, él se sonrojó. - Sa-Sa-Sakura - tartamudeó de los nervios.

\- Lo siento mucho, Shaoran - dije, e intenté salir de la cama, pero apenas me alcé un poco, y me encontré con sus ojos, aquellos que me enamoraban una y otra vez, recordé el sueño de anoche.

Y sus labios estaban tan cerca, que me tenté y lo besé. Él me respondió. Fue un beso suave al inicio, luego se hizo más fogoso. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

\- Sakura... - suspiró Shaoran. - Si vuelves a hacer eso, no podré contenerme - me advirtió, lanzando luego otro suspiro.

\- Shaoran... - le dije - Yo... es que... - no sabía cómo decírselo. No sabía cómo decirle que yo quería que me besara hasta enloquecer, como cuando estuvimos en el bosque. Quería hacer mi sueño realidad. Ese que tantas noches me dejó excitada y llena de ansías de su presencia.

Él me vio con ternura. - ¿Realmente quieres que ésto ocurra, Sakura? - preguntó él.

\- Es que... - y sentí que mis lágrimas se estaban preparando para formarse del todo y salir. Una angustia me estaba invadiendo. - Es que me da miedo que tú... - Y me quedé callada, bajé la cabeza, cerré mis ojos y ahí mi rostro se humedeció.

Shaoran me tomó de la barbilla con una mano, y me obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. - ¿Te da miedo el dolor, acaso? - preguntó, preocupado. Y se sonrojó - Sé que a las mujeres la primera vez siempre les duele-

\- ¡No, no es eso! - dije yo, poniéndome toda sonrojada cuando escuché aquello - Es solo que... - me armé de valor y sólo lo solté - Me da miedo no poder llegar a satisfacerte. Me da miedo que no resulte tan maravilloso como lo he estado soñando por tanto tiempo- y me interrumpí, tapándome la boca. _"¡Por Dios! ¿Qué dije? Seguramente pensará que soy una pervertida, o algo parecido"_, pensé.

Shaoran se sorprendió al oír mi confesión. Quitó mi mano de mi boca, me abrazó un largo rato, y me levantó de nuevo para que lo mirara - Yo también he deseado ésto desde hace mucho, Sakura - me dijo, limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. - No llores - Una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro. - Y no tengas miedo de nada. Ambos somos inexpertos en ésto. Y descuida: Cuando estés lista para hacerlo, te prometo que será maravilloso - y luego me besó.

Que Shaoran me dijera eso me hizo sentir tremendamente aliviada. Tanto así, que me separé de sus labios para decirle lo que en mi corazón yo sabía sería lo mejor de mi vida.

\- Shaoran, yo quiero hacerlo. Estoy lista - le dije, sonrojada, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y ahí todo comenzó. Un deseo mucho mayor al que había sentido hasta ese momento se apoderó no solo de mi, sino también de él. Me besaba despacio mis labios. Luego con más pasión. Y así estuvimos hasta que sentimos calor, demasiado calor. Él, mirándome a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, metió sus manos bajo mi polera. Rozó mi cintura, mi espalda, luego sus manos llegaron hasta mis pechos. Sentí su contacto sobre mi sostén. Sentí sus yemas pasando por la tela en la zona de mis pezones. Un suspiro suave salió de mi boca. Volvió a besarme mientras seguía con aquel sensual masaje. Yo intentaba no quedarme atrás. Siempre había querido sentir su pecho en mis manos, pero por mi timidez nunca lo había logrado. Así que dejé de besarle, y abrí todos los botones de su camisa. Contemplé boquiabierta sus pectorales y abdominales marcados perfectamente. Cuando mis manos se posaron sobre su torso desnudo, un suspiro salió de él. Pasé mis manos por su pecho suavemente, y sentí las manos de él bajando hasta mi cintura nuevamente, y tomó el borde de mi polera, me miró y entendí. No quería verse en desventaja. Alcé mis brazos, y me sacó la prenda. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pues se me quedó mirando. Él sólo me había visto en traje de baño cuando éramos niños. Él se levantó para quedar sentado, torpemente intentó quitarme el sostén mientras seguía besándome. Estuvo un buen rato hasta que logró hacerlo. Se separó un poco de mi para contemplarme nuevamente, y me volvió a besar. Yo quedé de rodillas en la cama, mis glúteos pegados a mis pies. Volvió a poner sus manos sobre mis pechos, y se detuvo un momento de besarme para ver mis senos mientras los apretaba. Siguió besándome. Luego bajó a mi cuello, algo que me volvió loca también fue que, por momentos, me mordisqueaba suavemente las orejas, y las tocaba con su lengua. Luego siguió bajando con su boca y su juguetona lengua hasta mis pechos, algo chicos para mi, pero que según me pareció, para él eran muy apetecibles, por que mis pezones desaparecían dentro de su boca. Pronto nos dio aún más calor. Shaoran se levantó de la cama y me ayudó a desvestirme.

\- Eres hermosa - Susurró al contemplarme completamente desnuda. Me sonrojé ante el comentario. Tímidamente me acerqué a él y bajé con delicadeza sus pantalones y su bóxer. Fue cuando vi su enorme falo.

\- Es... muy grande... - susurré. No era que no había visto un pene antes. En una ocasión, fui a una pijamada con mis amigas en casa de Chiharu, y ella tenía pornografía en su PC. Así que sabía cómo se podría llegar a ver, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan... impresionante. Me animé a tomarlo con una mano. Un suspiro de placer salió de su garganta. Comencé a mover de arriba a abajo la mano que lo sostenía. Entonces se me ocurrió tomar sus testículos con la otra mano y masajearlos. Di gracias por haberme animado a no cerrar los ojos cuando mis amigas había puesto aquella película.

\- Sa-Sakura - gimió Shaoran, echando la cabeza para atrás. Sentía que se hacía cada vez más grande en mi mano. Entonces me atreví aún a más: Metí la punta en mi boca. Un gemido aún mayor se le escapó al sentir mi lengua. Bajaba y subía con mi boca, pero no conseguí llegar hasta abajo. Simplemente no me cabía tanto.

En eso, Shaoran me detuvo - Quiero probarte - dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí ante la expectativa, y lo dejé hacer. Me recostó con suavidad, abrió mis piernas y colocó las manos en la parte trasera de mis rodillas, para así él pudiese apoyar la planta de mis pies en la cama.

Estando así, me sentí expuesta, nuevamente un rubor vino a mis mejillas. Miré sus ojos. Algo en él estaba despertando. El lobo en su interior aullaba para salir. Aún cuando lo sentí tan caliente, se acercó despacio, y primero besó la cara interna de mis muslos, por momentos lo sentí lamiéndolos. Me hacía cosquillas, pero me contuve de detenerlo. Era como si se preparara para el banquete mayor. Y así era. Llegó a mi zona íntima y dio delicados besos alrededor de mi vulva. Sólo usaba sus labios, pero eso me hizo gemir. Al escucharlo, se animó a tocar mi clítoris con la punta de su lengua. Me sentí desfallecer. El movimiento de su lengua se hizo creciente, y cada vez más rápido. Entraba con ella a mi vagina y se demoraba en salir. Hacía círculos en mi interior. Yo no me contuve, gemía fuerte y me retorcía. Cuando vio que yo estaba por llegar al orgasmo, una de sus manos me tomó una pierna y colocó mi pantorrilla sobre su hombro. Me sostuvo en esa posición firmemente de mi tobillo. La otra mano la usó para algo que yo no esperaba. Mientras su lengua seguía jugando con mi botoncito, pasó sus dedos por mis totalmente húmedos labios vaginales, empapándolos por completo. Metió un dedo en mi interior, y despacio lo movió de adentro hacia afuera, sin dejar la labor de su boca. En cuanto hizo eso, gemí desesperada, me incliné para verlo, sentí su mirada fogosa, y entendí: Shaoran esperaba verme tener mi primer orgasmo. Cuando sacó por completo su dedo, lo miré extrañada, él se detuvo sólo un instante de jugar con mi clítoris para sonreírme pícaramente. Se acercó para acostarse a mi lado, y ahí fue cuando sentí cómo colaba dos dedos en mi interior. Cuando vio que iba a gemir fuerte, me besó. Su lengua sabía extraño, sabía a mi. Yo lo sabía, una de las noches que me había tocado, me animé a probar de mi sabor. Me gustaba. Hizo que me excitara aún más. Su mano no dejó de moverse. Su pulgar comenzó un juego tortuoso de círculos en mi clítoris, la misma mano cuyos dedos se perdían en mi interior.

\- Shaoran... - me oí suspirar... - Shaoran... - no podía dejar de repetir su nombre... - Shaoran... - no encontraba las palabras para decirle que se detuviera, que quería sentirlo. Quería hacerlo.

\- Sakura... - suspiró él en mi oído, sin dejar de tocarme. Su lengua rozó mi lóbulo de la oreja, y entre eso, el masaje en uno de mis senos y el trabajo manual en mi monte de Venus, fueron más que suficientes. El nudo que sentía crecer a cada instante en mi vientre finalmente explotó. Así fue mi primer orgasmo.

Él retiró sus dedos despacio, y sentí que me mojaba completamente en mi zona baja. Me sentí lista.

\- Shaoran... hazme el amor - dije en voz baja. Pedírselo me costó algo de trabajo. Todo esto que estaba pasando era nuevo para ambos, y nos tomábamos el tiempo para que nada saliera mal.

\- ¿Estás segura? - lo escuché preguntar con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- Si, quiero hacerlo... contigo... aquí... ahora... - me escuchaba algo agitada tras el orgasmo.

Shaoran me sonrió. - Dame un minuto - dijo. Salió de la cama un momento para buscar su pantalón. Yo lo miré extrañada. Lo vi buscando algo en uno de los bolsillos. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, se volvió a donde estaba antes, posicionó su cadera cerca de la mía, y vi que lo que tenía en su mano era un condón. - Tú eres lo más importante para mi - me dijo, cuando se fijó que yo miraba aquel objeto. - Luego de lo que pasó en el bosque, no estaba seguro de si volvería a pasar algo parecido, pero quise estar preparado, por si algo llegaba a pasar - abrió la envoltura, sacó el condón y se lo colocó con cuidado - Una de las prioridades que tengo, de ahora en más, es protegerte, Sakura - me miró a los ojos cuando lo dijo. - Cuando llegue el momento, no necesitaremos ésto de nuevo -

Asentí para que supiera que había entendido todo lo que me dijo, y me transmitió ternura. Shaoran se había preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, y previno todo, para protegerme ante cualquier eventualidad. Si, ese era, sin duda, su Shaoran.

Apoyó su mano libre al costado de mi cabeza. - ¿Lista? - me preguntó.

\- Si -

Y lo sentí. Primero fue una gran presión. Su miembro iba entrando poco a poco. Cuando estaba por pasar la barrera que aún me hacía una niña, me miró a los ojos. Estando tan cerca uno de otro, me perdí en ellos por momentos.

\- Te amo - me dijo. Cerró los ojos, y luego dio el último empuje, la barrera se había roto.

Así, de esa manera, el botón pasó a ser una flor completa, y el cachorro creció y se hizo un lobo adulto.

No pude evitarlo. Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, por más que los cerré con fuerza, y un gemido de angustia se escuchó salir de mi boca.

Antes de cerrar mis ojos ante tremenda sensación, mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás y lo único que estaba ante mi vista era mi reloj despertador: 6 menos cuarto de la tarde. A esa hora, de ese primero de Octubre, yo, Sakura Kinomoto, me convertí en mujer.

Shaoran se quedó quieto al escucharme. Volteó a mirarme de nuevo, con preocupación. Me besó tiernamente.

\- Pasará pronto... - me consolaba. La mano que había usado para guiar su miembro a la entrada de mi vagina la usó para acariciar mi rostro, y secar mis lágrimas.

\- Lo sé... - susurré. Y sentí su amor en todo momento. Recordaba el día de ayer, cuando me había propuesto matrimonio. Me relajó el hecho de pensar que estaríamos juntos toda la vida. Y que más de una vez haríamos el amor en nuestras vidas.

Me miró y yo asentí, ya me había acostumbrado un poco a aquel falo dentro mío. Despacio, comenzó a moverse. Al principio fue algo molesto, pero si sumaba el hecho de que mis pezones se rozaban constantemente con su pecho, y que él mantenía su boca ocupada en la mía, no tardé mucho en abrazar su cintura con mis piernas. Sentí que eso le había gustado, pues sus movimientos se iban acrecentando en el ritmo y la intensidad. Pronto ambos estábamos moviéndonos juntos. Ocupé mis manos en acariciar el pecho, los hombros, la espalda de ese preciado ser que se estaba convirtiendo en hombre y que me estaba transformando a mí en una mujer. Lo oí claramente gemir. Creo que mi contacto en sus omóplatos le gustaba mucho. Volví a probar, y sentí una embestida más fuerte. Gemí complacida. Descubrí un nuevo poder, además de la magia. Luego la velocidad aumentó más y más, y ya a esa altura sentía que me dolía mucho menos que cuando habíamos comenzado, y fue cuando quise ir más allá. Usé mis piernas y ejercí presión para que él se recostara a mi lado. No se salió de mi aún estando de costado.

\- Quiero estar arriba - le dije claramente. Sus ojos me miraban profundamente, siendo testigos de la faceta más sensual de mi persona. Sonrió, me tomó de la cintura y me ayudó para que quedáramos como yo quería. Shaoran, acostado, apoyando la cabeza en mi almohada. Yo, sobre él. Sentí mis pechos balancearse ante el movimiento, rozando su torso nuevamente. Un cosquilleo delicioso llegó a mi parte baja. Luego sentí su mano sobre mi clítoris nuevamente, y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente. Eso me impulsó a comenzar a moverme de arriba hacia abajo. Estaba sintiendo lo que había pasado en mis sueños. Mis piernas ejercían presión a los costados de Shaoran para no perder el balance. Mis glúteos chocaban con sus testículos. Lo miré a los ojos, y me vio, maravillado.

\- Te amo - le dije, en medio de un gemido. Me había escuchado gemir todo ese rato que estuvo encima mío. Pero escucharme a mi misma gemir desde esa altura, era otra cosa.

Me sentía tan relajada, excitada. Aumenté el ritmo, y hubo un momento que me había cansado y mis pechos nuevamente rozaron el suyo, pero no fue por que yo me recostara de nuevo. Él se sentó, abrazó mi espalda. Su cara estaba a la altura de mis senos. Aprovechó para meterse uno en la boca. Gemí complacida. Aún no me creía lo que estaba pasando. Se sostuvo de mi y se empezó a mover, más rápido de lo que yo lo hacía.

\- Shaoran... ¡Shaoran! - Grité. Cuando creí que no podría sentir algo mejor que eso, el nudo que se me había formado nuevamente en mi vientre volvió a explotar en un segundo y fantástico orgasmo.

\- Aaah... Sakura - lo escuché gemir mi nombre sentí un poco más de presión en sus manos, que habían ido a parar en mis nalgas. - ¡Sakura! - un gemido ronco que escondió entre mis senos. Y luego se quedó quieto. Él también había llegado.

Se arrojó a la cama de nuevo, sin dejar de abrazarme. Mi cuello quedó a la altura de su boca y lo besaba fervientemente. Aún él no había salido de adentro mío. Nos abrazamos y a mi se me escaparon un par de lágrimas inconscientemente, y cuando me preguntó si estaba bien, yo le dije que si, que era normal, y yo sentí que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Un sueño cumplido, hacer el amor, y en ese momento comprendí lo que significaban esas palabras tan simples que describían, de manera sintetizada, lo que es un acto sagrado de supervivencia de las especies, pero a la manera humana.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado la historia. Límpiense la nariz, antes de que se desmayen por la sangre que largaron al leer ésto :P**

**Bueno, tengo algunas viejas historias que recuperé de un viejo disco, así que las estaré adaptando a diferentes personajes de algunas series que me gustan mucho. Pero ésta historia en particular quería que los protagonistas fueran Sakura y Shaoran. No es exactamente como había escrito mi historia tiempo atrás, pero debo confesar que ésta que acaban de leer está basada en mi primera vez, por eso tiene tantos detalles ^^**

**Dejen comentarios. Saludos!**


End file.
